Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-6p-12+2-4p}$
Explanation: Rewrite the expression to group the ${p}$ terms and numeric terms: $ {-6p - 4p} {-12 + 2}$ Combine the ${p}$ terms: $ {-10p} {-12 + 2}$ Combine the numeric terms: $ {-10p} {-10}$ The simplified expression is $-10p-10$